Aftershock
by I don't do damseling
Summary: "Please be okay…" Otabek whispers to himself, knowing that the silence already tells him this won't be the case. As he approaches the ice rink covered in rubble, he finds the figure he's looking for face down and unconscious on the ice. The aftermath of an Earthquake that takes too many lives. Major character deaths


They hadn't seen it coming. That's how it typically goes though, isn't it? Earthquakes can't truly be predicted and they're not something you can see. One minute they were all fine, preparing for the competition. The next the ground was pulled out from under them.

Otabek managed to remain unconscious through every agonizing moment. This building hadn't been built to withstand an earthquake, as was clear from the collapsed ceilings and walls. He had been in the locker room with Victor and Yuuri when it had happened, getting ready.

He remained quiet through it, but he'll be haunted by the sounds of screams that came from the two lovers. Yuuri's cries of shock at first as a piece of the ceiling came raining down and caved in Victor's skull. His cries of shock turned to pain then silence as a row of lockers shuddered and fell on top of him.

They were lucky, Otabek supposes. They didn't have to go more than a few seconds apart before they were able to reunite in the afterlife.

He remains safe by pressing against a wall and manages to get away with only a few scratches and bruises. He's grateful for that, especially after seeing the rather violent and gory ends his two friends had encountered.

He feels dread settle into the pit of his stomach as his thoughts turn to Yuri. Yuri had been out warming up on the ice. The arena was rather open and, as Otabek thinks about it, didn't have a lot of places to take shelter.

He shakily begins walking through the rubble of the event center, pulling his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth so he won't inhale the dust that hangs heavily in the air.

His walking turns to running the more he thinks about it. Yuri has to be okay. He can't imagine living in a world where Yuri isn't there. Where he doesn't get to see him at competitions or receives late night phone calls from him.

It was only a few months earlier when he had gotten up the courage to tell the beautiful 17 year old blonde that he loves him. He'll never forget Yuri's response of, "It's about fucking time you said that. What took you so long, Beka?" Which prompted a rather bright blush back. Yuri was quick to pull him in for a hard, yet warm and sweet tasting kiss before assuring him, "The feelings are mutual, or whatever, asshole. Stop being such a gentleman about it."

Otabek can't stop the tears that prickle at the corners of his eyes at the thought that Yuri could be hurt or even already dead. He finds the route he was taking to get to the arena is blocked from collapsed stadium seating, desperately turning around hurrying down another path to look for another entrance.

His thoughts go back to the wonderful memories he has had with Yuri, finding it better to think of good times than what he might find shortly. Yuri had started making an effort to come visit him more after his declaration. They talked more as well, if that was even possible. Before, Yuri had hated phone calls. He preferred texting. After, he insisted that they speak on the phone or facetime at least once a day. Otabek couldn't get enough of hearing the stubborn boy's voice or seeing the way his face twists into annoyance when speaking of Victor and Yuuri, though of course he still obviously cared for them despite how annoying he found them.

His stomach drops again. He's going to have to break the news to Yuri that Victor and Yuuri have died. He knows his sweet love is going to be absolutely devastated. He hates seeing Yuri cry. He's always viewed Yuri as being so strong. Far stronger than anyone else he has ever known. With the heart and eyes of a soldier. Because of that Yuri rarely cries, but when he does it's typically by relief or joy. It's rarely out of grief. Otabek knows that the loss of the two father figures would crush him.

Otabek cringes. Crush probably isn't the right terminology to use in this circumstance after he watched Yuuri get literally crushed to death.

He takes a steady breath, trying to ease his nerves. Trying not to pay any mind to the corpses that he passes. How had so many received fatal injuries and all he had were minor injuries? How on Earth is that fair?

He's relieved to find an entrance into the arena, hurrying inside and calling out Yuri's name, swallowing thickly when he receives silence back.

"Please be okay…" He whispers to himself, knowing that the silence already tells him this won't be the case. As he approaches the ice rink covered in rubble, he finds the figure he's looking for face down on the ice on unconscious.

He can't help but whimper as he quickly kneels down beside Yuri's body, quickly pressing his fingers to his lover's neck to check for a pulse, feeling the slightest bit of relief when he finds one. It isn't as strong as he knows it should be, but he's grateful it's there at all.

He bites his lip as he assesses Yuri's injuries. A large section of the ceiling has fallen and is on top of Yuri's legs. Otabek is no doctor, but he knows that there's little chance of Yuri ever skating again. He'd be lucky to even be able to walk.

He grits his teeth, unsure how to even get help. The medics on staff are most likely dead or already busy helping others. He doubts emergency services are going to be available. He'll have to find a way to get Yuri to the hospital himself.

He crouches down as he takes a hold of the heavy slab of cement and metal, grunting as he does his best to lift it as high as he possibly can, struggling to get enough traction on the slipper icy under him.

While the ice makes it nearly impossible for him to move the huge object, he prays the cold is doing something, anything, to soothe or numb the pain Yuri has to be in.

After several minutes he finally manages to get Yuri out from under it, carefully turning the blonde onto his back in order to get a better look at him. Yuri's forehead has a rather nasty cut on it, something Otabek does have the control to help a bit with, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the handkerchief he keeps in it, gently pressing it to the cut.

He frowns as he looks to Yuri, tears in his eyes. "Yuri? Can you hear me?"

He receives a grunt followed by a whimper in response.

Otabek leans down to gently kiss his cheek, which is cold from the ice. "Can you open your eyes for me, Yura? I know you're hurting, but I need you to try…"

Yuri whimpers again as his beautiful turquoise eyes flutter open, so much pain in their depths. "B-Beka… Hurts…" He lifts his head with a wince to look down at his legs, his eyes quickly filling with tears. "N-No…"

Otabek frowns, devastated to see Yuri in so much pain. "It's going to be okay, Yura. Just stay calm. I'm going to get you help, okay? Just stay awake for me. Can you do that?"

Yuri nods slightly, wincing again. Every movement he makes seems to cause him pain. "I-I can try…"

Otabek feels his heart sink, knowing things are bad when Yuri doesn't snap at him for ordering him around. "I'm going to pick you up. It's going to hurt."

Yuri nods a little bit, crying out in such pain as Otabek scoops him up into his arms. Otabek is as careful as he can be, feeling horrible as he listens to the cry of pain. He's never heard such an agonized cry before.

Yuri rests his head on Otabek's shoulder weakly as Otabek carries him carefully through the rubble. "W-We have to find Victor and Yuuri… They might be hurt…" He makes out between clenched teeth, struggling to talk through the pain. His arms wrap weakly around Otabek's shoulders.

Otabek swallows thickly as he hears Yuri bring the two other skaters up, trying to decide on how best to break the news to Yuri. "They're fine. Victor hit his head but is okay and both he and Yuuri and searching for the others to see if they're alright." Otabek lies, not wanting to tell his boyfriend who is possibly dying that the two other people he is closest to have died.

If Yuri survives this he can hate Otabek for it later. Just as long as he survives.

Yuri nods weakly, wanting to believe his words. "G-Good…"

Otabek kisses Yuri's forehead softly. "Try and relax, okay?"

Yuri nods again, closing his eyes at the gentle kiss. "I-I'm glad you're o-okay, Beka… I-I was so worried…"

Otabek smiles sadly as he carefully makes it out of the building, trying to remember the direction of the hospital they passed on their cab ride here. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Yura. We're going to grow old together. How did you so eloquently say it the other day?"

Yuri forces a weak smile. "W-We're going to g-grow old and saggy t-together. Y-You'll grow a sh-shitty gray b-beard and I'll h-have at least five c-cats…"

Otabek nods a bit. "Ah, that's right. Are you sure that five cats thing isn't negotiable? Maybe two would be enough…"

Yuri shakes his head weakly, struggling to stay awake. "I-If you make m-me get rid of th-three of my future c-cats, I-I'm breaking u-up with you r-right now."

Otabek laughs softly. "Fine, Fine." Yuri smiles weakly as he plans for a happy future with the man he loves. He lets out a soft laugh, which dissolves into a coughing fit, blood dribbling from his lips.

Otabek's smile vanishes as he sees the blood, swallowing thickly. That means there's internal damage in places other than his waist down. "We're almost there, Yuri… Just hang on a little bit longer…"

Yuri nods a bit as he moves his arm to wipe at his mouth with a wince, staining the white sleeve red. "I-It's fine, Beka…"

Otabek frowns. "Don't tell me it's fine when you're coughing up blood… It is not fine…" He looks around the street nervously, frowning as he searches for the hospital, cursing himself when it's nowhere in sight and he realizes he's made a wrong turn.

Yuri frowns a bit, looking up at Otabek, noticing how panicked he looks. He reaches up to stroke his cheek softly. It's becoming harder for him to stay awake and every breath sounds worse than the last.

Otabek continues his desperate search around the unfamiliar city, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as he searches for the hospital. He can hear Yuri's wheezing getting worse.

Yuri speaks again after several minutes of walking. "Y-You should sit and rest, B-Beka…"

Otabek can't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks when he hears the tone in Yuri's voice. It's a mixture of begging and resignation.

Otabek shakes his head firmly. "N-No! Not until we get you help!"

Yuri sighs, looking up at Otabek firmly. "Find us s-somewhere comfortable and s-sit down, Otabek."

Otabek flinches a bit at hearing his full name, choking on a sob. "Damnit, Yuri! You don't get to leave me! W-We're going to get you help!"

Yuri frowns sadly at Otabek's sob, tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. "Please, Beka… It hurts so much and I'm so tired… W-We won't make it in time… Please just sit with me now…"

Otabek sobs softly but complies, sitting in a grassy spot that hasn't been too disturbed by the earthquake. Of course he understands that Yuri is right, as much as he hates to admit it.

He sits against a tree, careful not to jostle Yuri too much. He holds the blonde in his lap, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Y-You can't go, Yura… W-We're supposed to grow old… W-With your five dumb cats and my shitty beard…"

Yuri forces a sad smile, stroking Otabek's cheek lightly. "Th-Things d-don't always go as planned… I-I'm sorry B-Beka…" He hiccups a soft sob, which leads to more coughing and more blood to be wiped away on his sleeve. "I-I'm glad to have met you…"

Otabek sobs, his arms wrapping around Yuri's gently to hug him close, sobbing softly as he kisses his forehead. "I-I d-don't want t-to live without you… I-I need you."

Yuri smiles sadly, gently leaning up with a wince to press a tender kiss to Otabek's lips, cupping his face in shaky hands.

Otabek returns the soft and bittersweet kiss, feeling how weak Yuri is. He can't help his soft sobs, though refuses to be the one to break the kiss.

Yuri pulls away after a few minutes to catch his breath, wheezing a bit. "Y-You won't be alone…" He strokes Otabek's cheek with soft fingers, smiling sadly as Otabek leans into the touch, holding Yuri's fingers to his cheek with the hand that doesn't cradle the dying skater in his lap.

Yuri is quiet for a few moments, a distant look in his eyes, tears continuing to slide down his pale cheeks. Otabek sobs softly, at a loss for words. Words can't some up everything he wants to say to Yuri in the short time they have left. They were supposed to have a lifetime together.

"Y-You lied to me…" Yuri whispers weakly after several minutes of silence.

Otabek frowns softly, still holding Yuri's hand to his cheek, turning his head to kiss his palm. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Yuri breaks his eyes away from where he had kept them focused, meeting Otabek's warm brown eyes. "Y-Yuuri and Victor d-didn't survive…"

Otabek frowns, letting out another sob. "N-No… They didn't…"

Yuri nods a little bit, smiling sadly. "Th-They're coming to get me… They're telling me it's time."

Otabek shakes his head, sobbing hard as his hold on Yuri tightens a bit. "N-No! I-I need more time! D-Don't go, Yura! P-Please stay! Please!" He begs desperately.

Yuri lets out a soft weak sob of his own. "I-I'm so sorry, Beka… I love you so much…" He takes another shuttering breath, his eyes fluttering shut. As he releases his final breath his body goes limp in Otabek's arms.

Otabek sobs, crying harder than he ever has in his as he sits there holding the corpse of the one he loves most. He holds Yuri's body tightly, his face pressed into his chest, the feeling odd when there's no heartbeat under his ribs.

He feels as dead as the body in his arms, but feels frustrated he didn't sustain enough injuries to finish the job.

It wasn't fair that he had lost all of his friends and lover within the span of only an hour. He sits there crying for twice that time. When he stops crying a scary numbness sets in. What does he do now? How does he get home? How does he make sure that Yuri's body is where it needs to be to get sent home for burial?

He finds himself sitting there against the tree, staring blankly ahead of him, silently praying for his own death. Silently praying for an aftershock that would reunite him with the one he loves.


End file.
